In the Arms of Sorrow
by Itsuka Uchiha
Summary: Itachi brings his twin sister Itsuka to Akatsuki but when she and Deidara fall in love everything goes haywire. Deidaraxoc, This is the same couple from Fallen Angels which the people seemed to like.
1. Brought into a Den of Demons

Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Naruto only Itsu-chan

* * *

Chapter 1: Brought into a Den of Demons 

Itsuka opened her eyes to see that she was slung over the shoulder of her twin brother she remained quiet knowing it was useless to even fight with her elder brother in the state she was now in she was drained of most of her chakra and he as always was accompanied by Kisame.

"She's awake Itachi-danna." Kisame said as Itsuka looked at him weakly.

"Itsuka you don't need to worry you will only help us with a few things." Itachi whispered as Itsuka closed her eyes again.

'I am too weak to even speak this is very bad.' She thought when she was placed on the floor gently.

Itsuka opened her eyes again and she saw the blurry outline of her brother's face she tried to speak to him but the words caught in her throat and they refused to come out. So she simply tried to reach for his face but her hand was caught by his.

"Don't try to move imoto." He whispered looking at her eyes.

Itsuka agreed mentally and she felt her body being picked up once more and she felt her brother's chest after that she closed her eyes and she fell into a deep slumber.

--The Next Day--

Itsuka opened her eyes and saw she was in a foreign room but she didn't try to move she noticed she was only in her underwear and she sighed in frustration when a woman came in.

"I see you're awake your brother has told me many things about you."

Itsuka looked at her she was still very weak but she still tried to speak.

"There's not much to know."

"I'd say the contrary you seem to be different from your twin and your other brother." The woman said, her cloak being a loud giveaway of the fact that she was in Akatsuki.

Itsuka smiled vaguely looking at her hands they felt numb and useless.

"The effect will wear out shortly, rest easy you'll need it Pein-sama wants to exchange a few words with you which means you need a proper attire.

Itsuka nodded she wasn't in the mood to fight so she simply nodded. The woman left and after a short period of time she came back with a kimono. She helped Itsuka up and helped out with it.

"Consider this your uniform while you are here Uchiha-san."

Itsuka looked at herself in the nearby mirror the kimono was black with the trademark red clouds the obi was red too and it hugged her body well. She smiled and then sat down on her bed waiting for the Akatsuki leader to arrive. The woman looked at her face closely noticing Itsuka had a lot facial similarities with her twin except she was more more feminine although Itachi's face was albeit a little effeminate due to their startling resemblance.

"For not being twins of the same sex you look a great deal alike."

"I know Itachi-niisan always protected me because of that but he was the one who caused the greatest damage after massacring the clan." Itsuka whispered looking at the floor when the door burst open.

Itsuka looked up and saw the leader of the Akatsuki staring right at her crimson eyes. Then she bowed showing her respects and then she looked back up again.

"You must be Uchiha Itsuka?" Pein asked her placing a finger under her chin

"Hai Pein-sama." Itsuka replied without breaking eye contact.

"You are more beautiful than what I've been told." He said.

Itsuka remained quiet when the door opened gain this time Itachi walked in and made his way to his twin. Itsuka was feeling relieved as she felt Itachi sit right next to her. Pein took his finger from her face and simply stared at them both closely so Itsuka leaned on her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Leave now." Pein ordered.

Itachi nodded forcefully and stepped out of the room the woman also left leaving in the room Itsuka and Pein. As soon as they left and once they were out of earshot Pein looked at Itsuka and she couldn't help but want to kill him on the spot.

"Why did you bring me here this is not my place?" Itsuka asked him.

"Because we need someone who can communicate with the Bijuu and you have are able to do so that's why you were brought here." Pein replied hoping it was convincing enough to hide the real reason why she was brought here.

Itsuka nodded and then Pein left she was hungry it was already lunch time and she had nothing in her stomach. As she meditated on this thoughts Itachi came in with a tray in it he had her lunch and that made her happy.

"Arigato oniisan." Itsuka whispered with a small smile.

"You're welcome imoto." Itachi replied.

"You know I'm no fool why would you need someone to talk to the Bijuu." She said calmly

Itachi's left eye twitched involuntarily he kept looking at Itsuka who ate her meal in her calmest of states.

"Why would you think I'm lying?" He asked regaining his composure.

"I'm not saying you are lying, if you are that's your problem with your conscience."

Itachi eye twitched again his sister was reading right through their plan but she didn't know the specific details.

"I didn't mean that Itsuka." Itachi said with his usual cold stare.

"I haven't said anything if you are hiding something from me I'll find out anyway you know." Itsuka said looking up at him.

Itachi remained quiet as she finished her meal. Then she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Itsuka are you done I want you to meet the rest of the Akatsuki my beloved little sister." He said without looking at her.

"Sure I would love to meet your fellow comrades." Itsuka replied with a bored voice.

Itachi helped her stand up and took the tray in his other hand while Itsuka looked at him curiously.

"Can you walk properly?" He asked.

"Hai oniisan." She replied letting go of his hand.

Itachi picked her up and took her out of the room they first went to the kitchen to take the tray and then to some sort of meeting room where everybody except the leader and the woman were reunited. Kisame was the only person she recognized the others well she didn't have the slightest glimmer of who they were.

"Itachi-danna who is the gorgeous lady there un?" A blond one asked with a curious smile.

"This is my kid twin sister Itsuka." Replied Itachi.

The blond one smiled and waved at her while she looked at him her eyes scanning him carefully. She waved back and smiled a bit. She looked at her brother shyly and then a grin appeared in her face.

"Well Itsuka the loudmouthed blond is Deidara, swirly face is Tobi, freak with the tendrils is Kakuzu, the one with the triple scythe is Hidan, the red haired guy is Sasori." Itachi said as he pointed to each of them.

Itsuka looked at them seriously she wasn't feeling very secure and this supposed help that they required from her seemed too suspicious. She simply looked for a place to seat seeing there was none except an available armrest next to Deidara she walked to his side and sat on the armrest giving him a great view of her face.

"Uchiha-chan you can have my seat un." Deidara said with a grin.

"No it's quite alright I've been accustomed to sit in far worst places." Itsuka said looking at him seriously.

Deidara mouth turned into a grin and then scratched his head. Itsuka watched him closely and took one of his hands she looked at the small crease and she poked it. The crease opened into a mouth that stuck its tongue out.

"What do you feed this thing?" She asked curiously as the tongue reached to her wrist.

"Nothing except clay." Deidara replied as she released the hold she had on him.

Itsuka looked at him with her onyx eyes showing no expression at all. Deidara for the first time felt intimidated under the gaze of a female especially when her eyes scanned his face carefuly.

'She's beautiful.' He thought when he felt his cheeks burning up.

"Are you alright Deidara-san?" Itsuka asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"Hai Uchiha-chan un." He replied as she stood up and went to her twin's side.

She looked at Itachi with a glare and he saw her eyes slowly turning a shade of yellow orange which meant that her other side was taking over and when that happened there was hell to pay.

"Itsuka calm down." He whispered while she growled at him.

The whole room silent and the watched as Itsuka struck the first blow Itachi evaded it with ease and held her wrist. She aimed a kick to his side but he caught it also. At this Sasori stood up and went to them.

"Stop this foolishness right now." He said holding both their throats.

Itsuka turned to him slowly and she simply looked at him with her orange colored eyes. Then she relaxed and allowed Itachi to release her imprisoned limbs as her eyes turned to their normal color. All the while the men just stared at the ivory pillar Itsuka called a leg and were mentally grateful.

"Sumimasen oniisan." She slowly whispered and ran off.

Everybody looked in shock at her reaction and they made a mental note of not angering the youngest of the twins under any circumstance.

"Wow she's hot." Deidara said absently only earning a glare from Itachi.

"Gomen I take that back un." He said nervously.

Sasori smacked upside the head signaling him not to make comments like about women when in the presence of their relatives.

"Ow Sasori-danna that hurt." He pouted.

Sasori ignored him while Itachi left to find his sister.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka walked around the hallways she didn't care where she was she just didn't was in the mood to be surrounded by so much men although in Konoha that was a common occurrence she sat down against the wall and she just started to cry when someone tapped her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Pein looking at her.

"Pein-sama." She choked out in surprise as she stood up.

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be with your twin brother."

Itsuka didn't say anything when she was about to speak she got dizzy and fainted right in Pein's arms he looked at her sorrow filled face and he picked her up bridal style at that moment Itachi walked looking for her and saw her in Pein's arms.

"Itsuka, what happened to her." Itachi said alarmed.

"She was here crying when she stood up she fainted." He replied handing her to her brother.

Itachi looked at the tears streaming from Itsuka's eyes and saw some bruises he hadn't noticed they were healing so they were barely noticeable but they were there nonetheless.

'Itsuka-chan what's happening to you?' He thought looking at her with concern.

He just took her to the room that was reserved for her and laid her on the bed carefully and at that moment Itsuka opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and rested against her brother's shoulder.

"Itsuka are you sure you're okay?" He asked her stroking her hair.

"No before you came I was pregnant but I lost the child." She replied.

"Pregnant from whom."

"Kakashi." She replied barely above a whisper.

Itachi looked at her and embraced her tightly as she cried even more and he only ran his hand through her hair as she kept crying.

"Did Kakashi cause you the bruises?" Itachi asked as he stroked her hair softly.

Itsuka gasped and looked down and trembled Itachi noticed this and then held her close to him.

"Iie I fought Anko and couldn't protect myself in time." She replied biting her lower lip.

Calm down imoto-chan." He whispered softly as her sobs subsided ans she drifted off to sleep.

Itachi then kissed the top of her head gently and left with the other Akatsuki men.

* * *

Well I revised the chapter as always reviews are very welcome and constructive criticism as well and no flamers 


	2. Pain and Spilled Blood

Chapter 2: Pain and Spilled Blood

Itsuka slowly opened her eyes she was laying on her bed and she was feeling a little bit better after talking with her brother. She was still feeling depressed after the loss of her first child but of course who could blame her. Married or not it was painful to lose a life growing inside of you.

'I wish this wouldn't have happened to me.' She thought and started to cry in silence.

She felt her tears fell down her cheeks and then unto the bed. Itachi walked back inside her room to check up on her. He saw her crying so he decided to leave her alone until she was done with her mourning.

'Imoto-chan I wish I could help you right now but I don't know how to do so.' He thought when he came across Deidara.

Itachi simply walked past the clay artist and said no words. Deidara simply shrugged and looked in the direction where Itachi came from he figured that it was the room where his twin was being kept.

'I hear she is very popular with the men in her village perhaps a bit to popular by normal standards according to Itachi-danna.' Deidara thought with a grin.

Itsuka walked out of her room and looked at Deidara with a serious face she wasn't in the mood for banter and her eyes communicated her thoughts clearly. Deidara gulped upon seeing her intense onyx eyes but he didn't say anything the last thing he wanted was to have the life choked out of him since he had heard she used her hair as whips and she could control it with her mind so at the slightest misstep with her it could mean your death.

"Are you feeling better Uchiha-chan?" He asked just to be on the safe side.

Itsuka didn't remove her sights from him she simply answered with a half smile and walked past him as she did so she bumped with his arm. Deidara turned around around and looked at Itsuka as she closed her eyes in which he saw the tears that still had not fallen.

"I'm a bit better thanks for asking." She finally replied and left.

Deidara felt his cheeks burn again at her presence he didn't know why but she was having a very alluring effect on him without even noticing. He gulped as he kept staring at her backside which she somehow noticed and turned around looking at him annoyed.

"Quit staring at me I have enough of that in Konohagakure." She whispered looking at him with her carmine red eyes.

Deidara gulped at the sight of her sharingan staring at him willing to kill him at any moment. She smirked and walked away not knowing that Deidara was about to flare up brighter than a firework's display.

'What's with men these days.' She thought with a sigh.

Itsuka walked around the halls of the Akatsuki when she saw her brother talking with Kisame.

"Oniisan why did you peek into my room if you were not going to get in, I found that annoying." She said with a sad face.

Itachi motioned Kisame to leave and turned to his sister and looked at her seriously. Itsuka looked at him without blinking she remained staring at him with her sharingan eyes.

"Deactivate your sharingan you do not need to use it here." He said looking at her.

"Why don't you deactivate yours you are the one that is more at risk to end up blind." She replied as her eyes slowly returned to their normal onyx color.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed in defeat this always happened she had a great way with words and she used it to her very advantage. Itsuka smiled and removed her brother's forehead protector and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead making him smile a bit at the gesture that he had almost forgotten.

"You still have lips as soft as silk imoto-chan." Itachi whispered as she smiled at him.

"Oniichan I guess your right maybe that's why I'm so popular in Konohagakure." She replied.

Then Itsuka walked away and decided to explore the place when she came across one of the members but she had not seen this one before. He had a body resembling a Venus fly trap and his face had two sides to it. One black and the other light she wasn't surprised by his appearance, after all having seen Kisame who resembled a shark more than a human.

"Who are you miss?" Asked the person.

"My name is Uchiha Itsuka I'm Itachi's twin sister." Itsuka replied.

"I'm Zetsu." His light side said and left.

Itsuka quirked an eyebrow Zetsu was not even weird he was downright creepy.

'What will I come across now people with demon wings.' She thought.

As she kept walking she started to hear whispers calling out to her. She immediately guessed it as the bijuu wanting to speak up. So she walked in the direction that the whispers came from and saw a sealed door when she touched it her hand went right through it.

"What are you doing here Uchiha-san?"

Itsuka turned around and saw Pein she looked at him as he would normally look at somebody in her own rank not above.

"They called me they need someone to talk to it seems." She replied looking at the door.

"The only way to to open this door is by spilling blood from the palm of your hand or wrist into that small pedestal." Pein explained and slit his wrist he then let the blood fall on the pedestal.

Itsuka looked at him surprised he had a cold and calculating manner and it disturbed her a bit but not enough to scare her which was an almost impossible task the only time she felt genuinely scared it was when Itachi destroyed the whole Uchiha clan and then did what he did to her. After that Itsuka didn't get scared except in the presence of her brother for fear he would harm her again.

"Pein-sama you're bleeding to much." Itsuka said looking at him with concern.

"It will be alright now you have to get in." He replied holding his wrist tightly.

Itsuka nodded and walked inside the room she saw different seals representing the bijuu. At first glance she noted Shukaku.

"I was wondering how you were after being extracted from your host." Itsuka said looking at his seal.

"I feel miserable my lady." He replied.

"You were very used to Gaara's smug attitude I take, even though he died when they took you away from his body he was brought back to life by Chiyo." Itsuka said touching the seal.

Shukaku growled bit upon hearing this but he spoke again.

"My lady you seem to lack your demon energy was Izuna taken away from you?"

"No Izuna left on his own he went back to his home although it appears that he left me his power of healing."

"He wasn't an actual bijuu, rather a protective spirit." Shukaku said randomly.

"I just hope that I never have to see the Kyuubi here because I know I'll be crying to no end." She said thinking of Naruto's safety.

"Lady Itsuka you should leave before Pein bleeds to death." Shukaku said making her laugh.

"Alright sleep tight Shukaku I just hope you don't get the urge to talk when I'm sleeping or you'll regret it." Said Itsuka and left once stepping out of the door she saw Pein.

She walked to him and then took his wrist in her hand and brought it up to her lips. Pein looked at her and saw amazed as the wound healed.

"There you go Pein-sama arigato for opening the door." Itsuka said with a gentle smile and then left.

Pein didn't say anything he just looked in the direction Itsuka had disappeared into and smiled to himself. But he had better things to do than think about women right now what mattered to him was that the bijuu were kept quiet for extended periods of time. And she had just shut up Shukaku the most talkative of the bijuu which was a tremendous plus.

'Boy, what are people here semi suicidal?' Itsuka thought with a questioning look haunting her onyx eyes.

As she meditated on this thoughts her mind drifted to Kakashi and her greatest mistake sleeping with him and get pregnant. She would have wanted to keep the child but it wasn't possible that bitch Anko hit her straight in the stomach causing her to start bleeding and consequently lose her unborn.

_

* * *

_

_'I'll kill her I'll burn her to a cinder or rip her to pieces with my hair.' She thought with scowl when none other than Anko walked in._

"_What do you want Anko didn't you cause me enough pain already." Itsuka said darkly._

"_Yeah I did after all who told you to sleep with a married man specifically my husband." Anko replied calmly as Itsuka started to issue orders to her hair._

_Anko noticed the erratic movements of the hair and her eyes went wide open in fear. Itsuka grabbed her with her hair and lifted her to the ceiling directly above her._

"_Let me go Itsuka this is not funny."_

"_Eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth Anko, and in this case your life for my child's." Itsuka replied._

_At that moment Tsunade walked in and saw the death spectacle that was to unfold and put a stop to it._

"_Itsuka stop this madness you'll only get yourself into trouble." _

"_My child was killed by her and I'm supposed to sit here here and do nothing." Itsuka screamed as Anko was dropped to the floor._

_Tsunade looked at Itsuka sternly to which the young Uchiha simply smirked and then laid back on the bed. She was really angry but that didn't stop her from obeying her Hokage. Anko looked at Itsuka and then left hastily this was not going to stay like this._

"_What happened Itsuka you don't usually lose your cool like this?" Tsunade asked placing a hand on Itsuka's forehead._

* * *

Itsuka shook her head distraught she was still wondering what possessed her to act in such a fashion and in the hospital where everybody could see the blood and gore. She walked towards the room she was staying in, as she reached the door she saw Itachi leaning against the wall. 

"You are very quiet usually you sing or hum when you walk." Itachi said without looking.

"Everything changes oniichan to sadly for me everything changed for the worst when Kakashi impregnated me." She replied as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Itachi looked at his sister and brought her close to his chest so she could cry freely. When they were younger this was a great way to comfort her and it still seemed to have the same effect because she knew no matter how hard she cried her brother would never make fun of her this would make her feel safe and she would pretty much stop crying afterwards.

"Imoto you have been under too much emotional stress and you don't want to talk to me about the things that happened after you lost your child." Itachi whispered,

"Fine I tried to kill Anko in the hospital." Itsuka replied taking that of her chest.

At that moment Deidara walked by and saw the adorable sibling scene. He said nothing he just walked past but he tripped with the train of her kimono this caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Deidara-san daijobu?" Itsuka asked helping him up.

As he stood up Deidara couldn't help but to steal a glance at her breasts which made his cheeks heat up as Itsuka looked at him with a worried expression. She placed a hand on his forehead making his body temperature rise even higher.

"You seem to have a fever Deidara-san." Itsuka noted and removed her hand carefuly as his cheeks returned to their normal color.

"Hai I got caught in the rain un." He replied vaguely.

Itsuka looked at him with a small smile and sent him on his way. Once he was out of earshot Itachi spoke up.

"He has a crush on you Itsuka I've been noticing that." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Huh are you sure he just seems normal to me." Itsuka said in a playful tone.

"Don't play dumb with me Uchiha Itsuka." Itachi said and poked her forehead.

Itsuka made a face and then shook her head with a smile. Itachi let out a small laugh and gave his sister a pinch on her cheek.


	3. Spiderwebs

Chapter 3: Spiderwebs

Itsuka rubbed her pinched cheek as she smiled to her brother as much she enjoyed playing dumb with her brother she noticed that the exploding clay artist from Iwa was developing a crush on her even though he seemed to be older than her. She looked at her older brother with a confused stare and then sighed.

"Oniichan why do men seem to be bound to desire me one way or another." She said looking at him with a sad stare.

"I don't know but it's my fault after all isn't it." Itachi making her look away from him.

Itachi didn't need to say anything more her pain filled expression bespoke volumes. She wrapped her arms around herself and simply sighed then she walked into her room leaving Itachi alone wrapped in the memories of the event that twisted his sister's life forever.

_

* * *

_

"_Why oniisama, why did you kill everyone?" She screamed crying._

"_They were all weak imoto too weak and I just wanted to prove my strength." Itachi replied calmly getting close to her._

"_Don't you dare get near me." She screamed defiantly trying to stand up._

"_You're too weak imoto you can't even stand up on your own." He whispered mockingly._

_Itsuka looked at his brother as she fell to the floor again her fatigue prevented her from moving and this made her the perfect prey for his lust and anger. He walked towards her as she started trembling trying to stand up, Itachi smirked at her and licked his lips._

"_You are so pretty little sister." He whispered getting closer._

_Itsuka tried to move again but this time her brother threw two kunai at her shoulders pinning her to the wooden wall this would immediately hamper her movement since even the slightest twitch would cause pain._

"_Stop this I'm your sister." She cried trying to kick him away._

* * *

Itachi sighed and look to the door way his sister had disappeared into a shiver went down his spine when he heard her muffled whimpers.

'Why did I even do that I turned my sister into the greatest whore of Konoha because of my lust I truly am a horrible older brother.' He thought as he slid down the wall he fell to the floor with a small thud when Kisame walked in front of him.

"Itachi-danna we have a mission."

Itachi looked up at him and nodded he went into his sister's room he saw her laying on her bed with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling.

"Itsuka-chan I have a mission please be careful during your stay here." He whispered.

"You are the one who should be careful make sure you come back alive." She replied without looking at him like if she really didn't care about the outcome.

Itachi felt stung at the tone of her voice but he turned and left. After she heard his footsteps disappear she looked at the door way she stood up and left the room. She saw Deidara and she decided to talk with him.

"Oi why are you always passing by my door it's getting kinda creepy." She said.

Deidara blushed a light red and he gulped he turned to leave but Itsuka simply used her hair and grabbed him by his waist and she pulled him slowly towards her as he tried to let go.

"The more you struggle with my hair the tighter it will get." Itsuka said with a devilish smile.

"Onegai let me go Uchiha-chan un." Deidara pleaded

"You didn't answer me Deidara." She murmured playfuly.

Deidara sighed in defeat and allowed the strands of hair to pull him to their beautiful, seductive and downright perfect owner. Itsuka then took the collar of his cloak and smiled at him Deidara felt his cheeks heat up and he felt the heat spread through his whole body which was not good.

"Well I just like walking through here Uchiha-chan." Deidara replied lamely.

"Alright Deidara one more thing just call me by name, Itsuka." She replied with a smile.

The hair started to release Deidara who sighed in relief since he knew they were too close for comfort and he desperately wanted to get away from her because she was making him feel very funny in a bad way.

'Why am I feeling like this no woman has ever caused such an effect on me.' He thought as he looked at her flawless face and he did not dare look down because if he did he knew he would probably end up fainting.

"You have a thing for me don't you?" Itsuka asked with a slight smile.

Deidara had no choice but to nod but then he saw her smile turn into a frown.

"Forget about me don't fall in love with someone like me please." She whispered looking at his eye directly.

"I have heard a lot of things about you most of them bad but I know why, you been tortured even though you don't want to show it un." He whispered slowly cupping her chin.

Itsuka gave in to the warmth of his hand and she couldn't help but start to cry as he looked at her with a worried expression. He removed his hand from her face and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't stop crying she slid from his grasp and fell on her knees she cried even more and he couldn't do nothing except look at her shaking body.

"Itsuka-chan calm down onegai." he said as he sat in front of her.

She looked up at him and swallowed hard she felt her emotional barrier broken to pieces by a simple statement. She looked at his blue eye and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled but she didn't say or do anything. It would be out of place and the last thing she wanted was to be labeled a whore in Akatsuki. So she removed her hand from his face and gave him a vague smile.

"Deidara leave me alone onegai." She whispered.

Deidara nodded and left as she slowly stood up looking at him she just wondered how in the hell he had such an effect on her. Her mind raced in circles and she went back into her room she still felt his hand were he had touched her. This puzzled Itsuka as she simply sat on her bed and placed a hand over her chest her heart was beating too fast and this was not good.

'Why is this happening to me I'm not supposed to feel like this for any man.' She thought and took a deep breath to calm her beating heart.

A few minutes later she walked out of her room and saw Sasori with some puppets parts in hand and got curious.

"Sasori-danna where are you going?" Itsuka asked.

"I'm working on a puppet." He replied expressionless

"Can I see how it's done Sasori-danna?" She asked hoping he'd say yes.

Sasori nodded and she followed him without saying any words. They got to his room she saw the puppet parts properly organized and classified. This amazed her since he was very prolific in his creations. She looked around and she felt a slight tap in her shoulder that made her turn around and she faced Sasori.

"Gomen." She murmured.

"Don't worry it happens to everyone who sees them."

Itsuka then turned again to a particular puppet somehow resembled a harlequin but it looked more evil not that she minded she found it quite nice.

"Do you like harlequins?" Sasori asked making her turn around again.

"Hai reminds me of a doll I used to have when I was little but Sasuke broke it when he was baby by accident." Itsuka replied gently.

"You can have it I really don't use it." He murmured disinterested.

Itsuka nodded and removed it from its hanger carefuly.

"I can modify it for you and teach you how to use puppets in battle." He said calmly as she nodded with a small smile.

Sasori then took her hand and looked at it carefuly.

"You have a soft hand considering your reputation in Konoha but nevertheless you are talented." He said.

"Arigato Sasori-danna." She replied with a smile.

Sasori remained quiet so Itsuka refrained from any further comments and waited for him to speak again.

"You have to learn how to manipulate your chakra into strings." He said with his usual stoic expression.

Itsuka nodded and relaxed when a knock was heard on the door and Itsuka's heart beat accelerated because she knew it was Deidara. Sasori stood up and opened the door annoyed revealing Deidara much to Itsuka's dismay.

"Itsuka-san what are you doing cooped up in this doll house un?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'm here because I'm interested in controlling puppets." She replied trying to sound as composed as possible.

Deidara looked at her and noticed the faint tinge of red that invaded her cheeks.

"Are you alright Itsuka-san?" He asked placing a hand on her forehead with a teasing smile.

Itsuka resisted the urge of wanting to smack him and she simply muttered something along the lines of "I'm fine" and kept staring holes on his leg she was feeling mocked and she was hating it. Sasori noticed the building tension and ordered Deidara away.

"Itsuka-san has anything happened between you and that moron?" He asked helping her stand up.

"Iie nothing has happened Sasori-danna." Itsuka replied with a slight smile.

Sasori then proceeded to teach her the basics of learning to control puppets starting with directing chakra to her finger tips to create strings in order to control the puppet. Itsuka succeeded in bringing the chakra into her finger tips but the strings were more difficult for her she tried for more than an hour.

"This is harder than what it looks like." She whispered faintly before Sasori took her hands and saw blood starting to come out of her fingertips.

"Stop, it tomorrow you try again visualize spider threads next time." He said and then motioned her to leave.

Itsuka nodded and rapidly left the room she wasn't liking the fact that Deidara had tried to make fun of her. Then it happened again she heard Shukaku talking to her in her thoughts asking if she was safe. A smile slowly made its way to her lips wondering why a demon cared so much about her safety.

'I'm fine Shukaku I'm just having a bad day.' She finally replied.

'You better be alright my lady I would love to help you but well you know.' He said to her.

'Hai Shukaku I will be fine you should rest you know if you stay awake too long they will drain your energy.' Itsuka pointed out.

The conversation taking place in Itsuka's head was over and Itsuka went to her room as soon as she stepped in she threw herself into her bed. Slowly she turned face up and closed her eyes and she started to visualize spider webs just as Sasori had told her as she did that an old memory of her younger brother Sasuke popped into her mind.

* * *

"_Neechan have you seen Itachi-niichan?" Sasuke asked her looking at her panting._

"_Iie Sasuke but what is it, did anything bad happen?" She asked placing a hand atop his head._

_Sasuke shook his head and sat next to his sister wondering what she was looking at so intently._

"_Have you ever wondered how spiders make those webs Sasuke I find it fascinating." She murmured absently._

"_Iie Itsuka-neechan but why are you always looking at spiderwebs?" Sasuke asked curiously laying his head on her lap._

"_It's just a habit I guess they remind me of life, on how sometimes our paths are crossed at a given point in our existence." She replied ruffling his hair._

_Sasuke's gaze went to the undisturbed spiderweb he was still confused by his sister habit but as long as she did not go insane everything would be fine. As they admired the beauty of nature footsteps were heard closing in and Itsuka did not need to even look to now who it was._

"_Oniichan your steps are too predictable I can notice them easily." She said still not looking._

"_You are like a spider waiting for its prey this house for you is like a spiderweb and we are the unlucky insects caught on it." Itachi replied to her remark and he sat down beside his sister._

* * *

Itsuka laughed a bit at the memory how she missed her little Sasuke even though they had grown apart she always tried to assure his safety and she felt like she did not do a good job of it.

' My little Sasuke I hope you are alright wherever you are you fool.' She thought looking at her hands above her face covering the light.

She slowly imagined the threads of a spiderweb coming out of her fingers and she tried focusing her chakra into strings slowly she started to see the thin chakra strings after they disappeared she rested easily.

* * *

Well here is the third chapter chapter reviews please 


	4. Dancing In The Rain

Well here is the fourth chapter took a little while to try and write it and I decided to call the female Akatsuki Byako for the time being

* * *

Chapter 4: Dancing in the Rain 

The next day Itsuka woke up with her kimono half opened she had fallen asleep almost all afternoon of the previous day plus the whole night. As she opened her eyes she saw Deidara in her room looking at her curiously. Out of reflex she grabbed his throat with her hair as she looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you been here looking at me?" She hissed standing up as Deidara fell on his knees.

"About an hour onegai let me go it's too tight it hurts un." He gasped starting to cry.

Itsuka calmed down and released his neck it was a bright red she looked at him and lowered to his level she touched his neck and gulped.

"Gomen nasai it's just that I' m not used to anyone looking at me when I sleep." She whispered looking down.

Deidara looked at her and planted a kiss on her cheek making her cheeks turn a slight pink. He noticed this and gave her a peck on her other cheek making her cheeks turn even redder. He was liking this game and he noticed she wanted to stand up but he pinned her to the floor and planted soft kisses on her neck until she managed to push him off.

"Don't you dare do that again."

"I heard you are a whore in your village I thought you wouldn't mind un." He said looking at her curiously but then he retreated when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Itsuka ran to a corner of the room and started to cry this signaled to leave before she would try to kill him again but instead he got closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

'That bastard how dare he.' She thought as she felt his strong arms around her body.

"Gomen nasai un."

"Onegai just go." She murmured crying.

Deidara looked at her as she looked up at him with tears going down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone if you want someone to sleep with go to a whorehouse you'll find plenty of women eager to get in your pants." She whispered and pushed him away angrily.

Deidara looked at her one last time and left as she left to the bathroom crying.

'I feel like dirt right now.' She thought as she brushed her teeth.

Meanwhile Deidara ran back to his room frustrated when he came across Sasori who was heading to Itsuka's room with a harlequin on his back. Sasori only gave him a side glance which kinda scared Deidara since he had just gone out of Itsuka's room.

'I just hope she doesn't tell him anything or I'm so screwed un.' He thought and gulped.

He got to his own room and went to the bathroom and decided a to take a cold shower to calm himself down before doing anything stupid again.

In front of Itsuka's room Sasori knocked on the door and once he heard an answer he opened the door and walked inside and waited for Itsuka to finish. He leaned against the wall as Itsuka combed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail since she was not planning on staying sitting down the approximate half hour that took tying her hair in a bun.

"What was Deidara doing here?" Sasori suddenly asked taking her by surprise.

"I wish I could tell you since that is what I've been wondering." Itsuka replied when Sasori looked at her shoulders.

"What happened to your shoulders you seem to have hand prints marked on them." Sasori pointed out taking a soft hold on her arm.

Itsuka looked down and muttered Deidara's name and upon hearing this Sasori quirked an eyebrow.

"He likes you a bit too much."

"A bit too much he wanted to sleep with me to top it all off he was implying because of what I used to do in Konoha I would want to easily get in bed with a man I don't want no one in my bed until I feel mentally prepared for it because I don't want to commit the same mistake twice." Itsuka replied in an outburst and she started to cry.

Sasori looked at her carefully but he did not say anything he simply placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a gesture that Itsuka longed to feel. Only once her father had done it but after that she remained being a shadow in his eyes again no matter if she mastered the fire jutsus she would remain cast aside.

"My father only did that once." She whispered looking up slowly.

"Why, I would have thought your father would have been proud of a female sharingan user?" Sasori asked as she took a deep breath.

"I was not supposed to live I was born ten minutes after Itachi but supposedly I was dead then I don't know why I just started to cry all of a sudden, and during my childhood my father concentrated his efforts on Itachi and all for what he killed everyone raped me and turned Sasuke into an avenger all that effort went to hell." She explained as Sasori's eyes widened.

Then Itsuka came to a stop she dried her tears and slowly looked at him with a sad stare. Sasori noticed her deep longing for recognition in her abilities and he decided to to take her under his wing.

"Would you feel better if you had someone support you?"

Itsuka looked at him confused so she waited until he said something else.

"Someone like a father figure." He said with a serious stare.

"You must be at least my age." Itsuka murmured.

"Wrong, I'm fifty years old this body you see is only a vessel."

Itsuka looked at him and out of respect she bowed in front of him like she used to do in her father's presence.

"Stand up Itsuka-chan." He said in a more affectionate tone.

"Hai otosan." She replied with a small smile.

"We will pick up where left yesterday creating strings of chakra so you can control puppets." Sasori said looking at her.

Itsuka nodded at this and using the tip he gave her the previous day about the spider's thread she created the strings at first they were small but then as she concentrated small amounts of chakra on them they grew longer and she attached them on the harlequin.

"How did you manage to catch the spider thread hint so easily?" Sasori asked randomly.

"My solace was watching spiderwebs." She replied waiting for further instructions.

"Now try moving it I'll show you how to use the weapons later as soon as I install them." Sasori instructed.

Itsuka did as told and she started to move it the movements were awkward and slow but that was a given Itsuka had never controlled a puppet like this in her whole life. But for it being her first time she was doing well enough.

"For your first time you did well." Sasori said making her smile.

"Really tousan." Itsuka said with a bright smile when Sasori nodded.

Itsuka then removed the strings when she remained quiet after listening to some footsteps that were closing in.

"Pein-sama is coming I just heard his footsteps and he is being accompanied by that woman." Itsuka said.

"How did you know?" Sasori asked.

"My nickname when as a child was spider because I can detect the slightest vibrations in the ground made by footsteps and besides Pein has a very heavy step." Itsuka replied with a smile.

Sasori walked out to confirm this and to his surprise she was right they were both on their way to her room. He went back inside and waited for them to get arrive Itsuka leaned against the wall idly just looking at the door way when a bright orange tuft of hair came into view then Pein walked into her room.

"What brings you here Pein-sama?" Itsuka asked casually.

"I was checking if you were alright I've been hearing rumors that Deidara was walking around here too much." Pein replied.

Itsuka nodded but she did not say anything about what had happened with him. Sasori did not say anything either this was something that was her business. Pein then left and Itsuka took a deep breath and slid down the wall falling to the floor with a thud.

"I thought you would tell him about what happened, or is it that you are starting to like him." Sasori said while Itsuka had a clearly confused look in her eyes.

"Maybe I do like him but I have been here for only a few days." Itsuka replied.

Sasori looked at his "daughter" and said nothing after all who was he to fight with her over matters of the heart.

--A week Later--

Itachi arrived from his mission and was received by a smiling Itsuka who was carrying the harlequin on her back proudly.

"I take the mission went well oniichan."

"Hai and since when are you so cheerful?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Sasori is now my otosan and he is teaching me to be a puppet master." Itsuka replied.

Itachi looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek making her move her face away. This recoil told him something bad happened during the time he was gone.

"Did anything happen in my absence you don't usually recoil from me?" He asked with a concerned stare.

"Deidara appeared in my room I think he wanted to do me." She replied solemnly.

Itachi's eye twitched he didn't think anyone would be so stupid as to try and do that unless they wanted to end up dismembered.

"Has he tried anything else?"

"Iie." She muttered looking at him.

Itachi then walked her to her room and then went to his to get a well deserved rest. Itsuka smiled to herself and hanged the puppet on the wall. She sat on her bed and slid a hand under the pillow she then removed a necklace with two picture lockets. One of the lockets had a picture of Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger. The other locket was empty she wondered what two pictures to place there. She then opened the chain and simply placed it around her neck. As she looked at herself in the mirror Deidara walked in and Itsuka cursed herself mentally for leaving the door open.

"What do you want Deidara?" She asked icily.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to you un." He replied as he moved in front of her.

Itsuka looked at him and pondered for an answer but since she remained quiet Deidara did the first time that came into his mind he planted a kiss on her lips making her cheeks turn a bright red. Her eyes went wide and saw his reddened cheeks also and she knew this was unplanned and it was out of a simple impulse. Deidara noticed she didn't do anything aggressive so he softly started to nibble on her lower lip tugging it between times. Itsuka felt herself giving in and then she was brought back to reality she slowly but regretfully separated her lips from Deidara's and she shook her head.

"We can't you barely know me aside from the fact that I am Itachi's twin sister." She murmured looking at him.

"It's okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this." He said and ran off at that moment Byako walked in and saw Deidara.

"Did he do anything to you Itsuka-san?" She asked with worried stare.

"He kissed me." Itsuka replied numbly.

Byako took a deep breath and sat down next to Itsuka but did not say anything until Itsuka spoke up.

"Are you and Pein-sama together?" Itsuka asked innocently.

Byako didn't say anything but a little smile crept up to her lips which Itsuka caught.

"So are you?" She inquired again.

"Ah well I." Byako started when it started rain.

Itsuka stood up and stretched her arms.

"Do you like playing the rain?" Itsuka asked when Byako gave her a small smile.

"When I was a child I used to do it." Byako replied.

"Come on." Itsuka said.

"Where?"

"Outside lets play." Itsuka said cheerfully and Byako nodded and they both ran outside.

Once they stepped out of the lair the rain drenched them and they did not care at all. They were laughing like little girls not caring if their clothes got muddy because right now it felt like if they had been transported back to their childhood their laughter filled the nearby area and it attracted Pein who was outside sitting in a tree.

"I though you two were grown women not little girls that need to be taken care of." He said a bit tiredly.

"Ah Pein-sama it's nice to take a break and unwind once in a while." Itsuka said with a smile.

"Just make sure you don't get sick." Pein replied and kept watching the two women.

The rain then came to a stop and the two women stopped playing and went back inside holding hands with broad smiles after their playtime.

"I have never had so much fun." Byako said with small laugh.

"Well hanging around Pein so much I suppose you do not give yourself so many moments of leisure." Itsuka said with a small smile.

Byako then stopped in front of a room and blushed a light tinge of red.

"This is Pein-sama's room." Itsuka said as water droplets ran down her shoulders.

"Hai it's just that I sleep here." Byako replied and stepped in before flashing another smile to Itsuka.

Itsuka nodded and left to her room to take a bath when she saw Itachi who upon looking at her simply quirked an eyebrow.

"What on Earth happened to you?"

"Byako and I were playing in the rain." Itsuka replied with a small smile and kept going to her room humming happily.

* * *

As always please review your feed back is very appreciated 


	5. Puddle of Muddled Feelings

Chapter 5: Puddle of Muddled Feelings

Itsuka went into her room and went to the closet there were plenty of different dresses and she removed one of them from the hanger. The top part was a strapless leather bustier that closed on the side with a zipper the lower part was like a ballerina's skirt but also in black. She simply placed the dress on her bed and went to take a bath.

"Ah playing in the rain was so fun I can't wait to do that again." She murmured to herself.

The warm shower soothed her body as it removed the mud. She wondered about Byako's blush at the mention of Pein's name. She drew a deep breath as the water kept running through her body. Meanwhile Byako dipped her body in the bathtub slowly as the steam rose up.

"Mmm what a lovely sight to behold especially in the water."

"Pein-sama what are you doing here?" She whispered with as she looked at him strip down to nothing and get into to the tub with her.

"Nothing just accompanying you." Pein replied closing in on her.

Byako did nothing but resign herself to the fact that he would remain with her. Pein didn't say anything but he grabbed her shoulders gently and brought her on top of his body and he simply held her close against him.

"Did you have fun playing with the other side of the mirror?"

"The other side of the mirror...you mean Itsuka-chan?"

"Hai they are known as the mirror twins." Pein replied running one of his hands over her back.

Byako looked at Pein and placed a hand on his cheek as a smile made it's way to her lips. She touched his nose piercings with her finger. Pein relaxed as she caressed his face gently and pressed her lips against his. Pein didn't do it anything except answer to her kiss and when she separated from his mouth he only stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"You looked so innocent in the rain Byako."

"Do you really think so?"

Pein nodded and kissed her forehead and allowed her to move away from his body. Her eyes showed a smile and her lips smiled in unison.

"I hope Itsuka doesn't get sick." She said turning away from him this allowed him to place a hand on her neck so he could softly massage it.

"She will be alright." Pein murmured and then moved his hands to her shoulder.

Slowly Byako leaned her body against his and closed her eyes relaxing in Pein's arms.

--Meanwhile--

Itsuka stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath she had the towel wrapped around her body as her eyes glanced to the bed. She saw the dress and thought over her decision to wear it so she simply went to the closet to get something else. She rummaged through the closet until she found another dress this time it was a longer one with single high slit which really didn't show anything unless she opened the slit for anyone to see her body. She tried on the dress and she smiled at the way it hugged her body with necessarily constricting her movements.

'I guess I should check on Itachi-niichan I have only seen him twice today after he arrived from his mission.' She thought and walked out the door.

Her steps were light on the floor as she walked to her brother's room in silence. Upon arriving she saw the door open so she simply peeked in and saw her brother wearing nothing but the bedsheets.

"Oniichan why did you leave your door open when you are laying naked in your bed?" Itsuka asked curiously

"Like I care why are you here anyway." Itachi replied with a scoff.

"I just wanted to talk that's all."

Itachi shifted in his bed and motioned her get in. Itsuka silently obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed as Itachi eyed the dress.

"Do you like my choice in dresses?" He asked randomly.

"Hai oniichan they are very pretty." Itsuka replied to him and sat next to him.

Itachi sat up ran a hand through his sister's hair in silence as she thought of what to say next.

"Deidara kissed me today."

Itachi's eyes widened upon hearing this and he looked at his sister confused.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything it's just I was so shocked at his action and to top it off I enjoyed it." Itsuka replied and Itachi smacked his forehead.

"Imoto-chan it's not the best choice to fall in love with an Akatsuki you know the risk of death is high and you're allowing him to get closer to you. What will happen if you end up in bed and then in a mission something happens to Deidara the one who will be suffering and crying will be you." Itachi said as she looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She stood up and headed out the door when Itachi called her back.

"Spider get back here we are not done talking." Itachi commanded in a low yet very serious tone.

Itsuka meekly obeyed her elder twin and sat on the floor.

"What is it oniisama?" She asked coldly.

"I'm just warning you of the risks you do whatever the hell you want after all you are not bound to any man in Konohagakure." Itachi said placing a hand on her head.

"I'm not bound to anyone, I was to Kakashi until I lost the child but now there is nothing that ties me to Konoha anymore for the moment." Itsuka replied and left the room.

Itachi looked at his twin's departure but remained in silence no matter what he couldn't tell her who to love or who to stop loving it was her decision and if she did fall in love with Deidara he just prayed that she never had to go back to Konoha.

'I just hope everything turns out well for her this time.'

Outside Itsuka walked to her room and saw Sasori talking with Deidara.

"Otochan are we going to train today?" Itsuka asked with a broad smile.

Sasori shook his head with a small smile and took her by the waist making her look at him confused.

"I heard you were acting like a little girl with Byako under the rain moments ago." He said letting go.

"Hai Byako-chan and I were playing in the rain." Itsuka replied with a grin.

Deidara looked at her with a confused stare usually whenever he saw he saw her she had serious face or she was crying, so he couldn't really imagine her laughing and running under the pouring rain.

"Umm Itsuka-san you look pretty un." He finally managed to say and saw a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Arigato Deidara-san." Itsuka replied looking down.

Sasori excused himself saying that he had to discuss some matters over with Pein. Itsuka looked at Sasori as he left and she just wondered what was going on.

"Well Deidara-san I think I should go." Itsuka murmured and turned away to leave but Deidara caught her hand.

"Umm can we just talk un." Deidara whispered as a blush invaded his cheeks full force Itsuka noticed this and a giggle escaped her mouth.

Itsuka nodded she felt that he had no perverted thoughts today so she deemed it safe to be alone with him. The sat down n the floor and started to talk about different things their pasts, dreams, fears, love life to which Deidara was surprised at the number of men Itsuka had shared beds with but in the end she was only in love with one man Kakashi.

"No one would expect that from you Itsuka-san since your body didn't give anything away." Deidara said as he absently placed his hand above hers.

"It's true no one expects that from me they expect that I'm the proud heiress to the Uchiha clan but its not like that." Itsuka replied and looked at his hand but instead removing it she took held it with her own making a blush creep up to his cheeks.

Deidara looked at her face and saw a smile instead of the usual cold facade and this encouraged him more for some reason and kissed her for brief seconds and retreated little by little. This left Itsuka shocked this was the second time in the day that he kissed her and she found herself enjoying it.

"Deidara-san this is the second time in the day you kiss me am I missing something?" Itsuka asked curiously.

"Well I really think you are pretty Itsuka and well I like you a lot un." Deidara replied innocently half expecting her hair around his neck ready to rip his head off.

The hair never came only her lips on his cheek making him blush a bright red and she was genuinely smiling.

"Me too."

--Two months later--

After two months of begging and puppy faces Itsuka and Byako had finally managed to coax Pein and Deidara to play with them in the rain something the men found quite amusing considering their cloaks and the rest of their clothes were a mess. Itsuka's hair dripped water and she left a trail since her kimono was completely drenched everyone else just looked at the four stifling their laughter and probably that's why they slipped on the wet floor.

"See I told you it would be fun Deidara-kun." Itsuka said to him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hai Itsuka-chan but now I'm getting too cold un. Deidara replied trembling.

"Good point it's nightfall already the water was cold and the temperature too." Itsuka replied when she noticed Deidara was staring intently at her chest.

"Happy birthday Itsuka-chan."

Itsuka caught the underlying statement and smacked him upside the head and ran off to her room. Deidara frowned and followed her with the intention of saying sorry when he saw the door open and saw she was removing her sandals.

"Itsuka-chan gomen nasai un."

Itsuka looked at him and walked to the door with her face still a bright red from his previous comment and she was trembling from the cold.

"That wasn't very funny." She said and opened his cloak and noticed he was in the same condition as she was.

"Happy birthday to you too." She whispered with a coy smile and slowly slid a hand under his shirt reaching his chest making Deidara's face turn tomato red.

Itsuka then slowly removed her hand and planted a kiss on his lips before sending him on his way she then locked the door and took off her kimono letting it fall to the floor and she walked inside the shower feeling the warm water on her head.

'I think I might just be really falling for Deidara.' She thought as she closed her eyes briefly.

After she was done she slipped on her pj's and sat on her bed for a while when suddenly she recalled a conversation with Hayate.

* * *

"_It's too late for me Itsuka-chan I will die soon."_

"_Don't say that I know we will find a way to heal you."_

_Hayate shook his head and placed a hand on her cheek but then he removed with a small smile when he started to have a coughing fit again._

"_Hayate-kun I'm going to take you to the hospital." She told him as she tried to stand up._

"_Iie Itsuka-chan don't do it I'll be fine." He murmured as the coughs subsided._

* * *

'As sick as you were you died in battle Hayate-kun but me I think I'll just waste away finding out if I'm falling in love with an S-ranked criminal.' She finally though before falling asleep.

--The next day--

Itsuka opened her eyes and got out of bed automatically like if he didn't really care for anything else. She was lacking energy today and she did not have a good night's sleep to top it all off. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a bath. Once she stepped out she went to her closet and decided to wear the ballerina style dress because she really wasn't in the mood of deciding what to wear.

'I feel so crappy today.' She thought as she dresses up she looked at herself in the mirror she looked like some gothic ballerina but that was the least she cared about.

Her eyes were reddish and she had bags under her eyes she know looked like Gaara and that amused to some extent in at the least. She then left the room and saw Kisame who looked at her with concern.

"Itsuka-san are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not I feel terrible." She replied and walked away she then left to the room where she first saw Deidara and she slowly laid down on the same place he had been sitting that very same day when Kakuzu and Hidan walked in.

"Uchiha-sama why are you here shouldn't you be with Sasori?"

"Tell otosan I'll be waiting here." She murmured.

Hidan stayed beside her and Kakuzu left to find Sasori.

"You seem to be like this ever since Deidara and you got together." He said as she slowly sat up.

"I'm confused I don't know what to do it's like my mind is telling me that I'm wrong that I'm shouldn't be with him but in my heart I just feel that I should be with him at all times and that I shouldn't be scared of letting myself love him just because he is a missing-nin and a S-ranked criminal." Itsuka replied as she looked at the ceiling.

"Which one makes more sense for you to follow?" Hidan asked her

"I shouldn't be afraid of trying to love someone just because of their past." She murmured when Kakuzu walked with Sasori.

"Itsuka-chan I need to talk with you." He whispered and motioned her to stand up.

"Hai otochan." Itsuka replied and walked to Sasori's side.

* * *

Sasori is such a loving father isn't he 


End file.
